degrassi_au_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian
Adrian Raines, from the Bloodbound series, is the CEO of Raines Corporation and a vampire, as well as the leader of Clan Raines. He is also one of April's love interests. This is a RPG based off of Choices. We do not claim any of it. Personality He is kind and battle-hardened and in the first flashback courtesy of the Portrait Fragments, it is revealed he was part of the rebel forces that fought against the British in the past. Despite his superhuman qualities, Adrian is a pacifist, choosing not to suck a victim dry and kill him/her whenever he thirsts for blood. He dislikes murder, at first opting to quench his bloodthirst by drinking water rather than kill the nearest human despite Gaius's persuasion; he even feels remorse over the one victim he killed centuries ago. As such, he would suck blood only from victims who have given their express assent to the act. Even then, after feeding, he would heal his victim's bite wound. Adrian is patient and not easily angered. This is shown when he debriefed his old secretary out of mercy despite the fact that she stole Raines Corp property for rival tech companies. He even transferred a few million dollars into her bank account to make it appear that she simply won the lottery and quit her job after her memories of vampires and ferals were erased. Kamilah says that he is a romantic, and the reason he hasn't fallen in love without a vampire is because romantics need tragedy. Background Adrian was found by Gaius Augustine, presumably dying, whereby the latter saved his life by Turning him into a vampire. He woke up in a cabin, bloody and bewildered by his surroundings and circumstances. After a brief update from Gaius, he was forced to kill a nearby man to quench his bloodthirst; this, according to Adrian, is the only time he had murdered a human. However, this is proven to be false in Episode 9, when a book hints at Adrian and Gaius going on a murderous rampage shortly after turning. It's further confirmed to be untrue when in Episode 10, another portrait fragment shows him killing Banner Westbrook. In Episode 14, Adrian revealed to April and Kamilah details of his mortal life. He bought 20 acres of land in 1775 and built a house for himself, his wife, Eleanor, and his 18-month old son, Charles in Upstate New York. When he was home recovering from an injury during the Revolutionary War, Eleanor went out to get water and found a hurt human begging for help. She offered him shelter and comfort back at the house. Later that night, Adrian heard a commotion in the main room but couldn't get to there in time due to his injured leg. He came out to find the man had killed Eleanor and had fatally wounded Charles. Adrian fought him, was stabbed in the chest, but was able to kill the man by smashing his skull against the fireplace. He was too late to say goodbye to Eleanor but held Charles for a few moments before he died. He was found and Turned by Gaius shortly after. He has a locket with a picture of Eleanor and Charles and kept it with him ever since. A few centuries later, Adrian would be the leader of one of six vampire clans in New York and the CEO of a massive company. Relationships April He is April's boss and one of her love interests. He tried to calm down April when she found out that he was a vampire. He reveals that he was born in 1753 and admits that while he hasn't done the math in a while, he isn't quite 300 years old yet. When April accompanies him to eat at the company's private restaurant reveals to her that he wanted the freedom to pursue any type of innovative technology that had the potential to transform the world. It is also because April forgets to give him the mandrake extract that you inadvertently figure that Adrian is a vampire. Adrian shows he cares about his assistant when he defends April from a Feral and even tries to erase her memories of his being a vampire so as not to endanger her in the future. In Season 1, Episode 14, after an intimate encounter with April, he confesses that he cares about her a lot. He promised he will be there for her, always Nicole Anderson Nicole works for him as Vice President and is aware of him being a vampire. She doesn't always agree with him, such as the employment of April. Having full knowledge of Adrian's status as a vampire, Nicole consents to let Adrian drink her blood. In Season 1, Episode 5, Adrian admits to April that he is reluctant to turn her into a vampire because he doesn't trust her to control her thirst for blood. In Season 1, Episode 13, she betrays Adrian and April, giving them away to Vega and taking Adrian's serum. In Season 1, Episode 14, she reveals that she finally saw Adrian for what he really was "another shallow, weak man, easily manipulated by a pretty face". Celia Celia was a woman Adrian loved about a hundred years ago. She wanted a better, kinder world, one where people like Adrian would use their means to help others and not just indulge themselves. She was human and begged Adrian to Turn her but he refused because he didn't wish that kind of life for her. When she was dying from cholera, Adrian didn't want to lose her and so he decided to Turn her in the end. However, it resulted in her becoming a feral and he was forced to kill her. Serafine Dupont Adrian met Serafine in New Orleans, where Gaius sent him to do something. As the two meet, she invited him to eat and dance. However, they had a one-night stand. Despite what happened, the two mutually decided to remain as close friends. Eleanor Eleanor was Adrian's wife when he was a mortal. They were married for two years and had a son together. She was killed by a human who she helped. Powers/Abilities Immortality: In Season 1, Episode 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. This, however, does not mean he cannot die, but only that he is not affected by the Hayflick limit. Insomnia: A consequence of being a vampire is the immunity to drowsiness; as such, vampires are not hampered by fatigue caused by sleeplessness. Superhuman Strength: With his strength, Adrian can hurl punches that can crack bone. The upper limit of such strength is still unknown, but in Season 1, Episode 2, Adrian claims that he is strong enough to lift a car. Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Like all vampires, Adrian has increased speed and reflexes, zooming towards April after she caught him feeding on Nicole and quickly disarming and attacking a British soldier from a distance before the latter could fire his weapon. Healing Factor: Adrian's body can heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds, ranging from closing open wounds to manually adjusting and healing dislocated bones. Vampires can heal the bite mark on their victims as well, using their own blood as a medium to accelerate the closing of the wounds. Despite this, Vampires are not averse to feeling pain. Heightened Senses: In Season 1, Episode 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Dom's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Adrian. Master Combatant: According to Vega and Gaius, Adrian is a perfect warrior able to hold his own in battle despite his protective and kind nature. In Season 1, Episode 3, he was able to take down a Feral with the assistance of April throwing a branch for him to use. In Season 1, Episode 10, he was able to take down numerous Ferals with a broken chair leg as a makeshift weapon. Finally, in Season 1, Episode 15, he was able to take down numerous Ferals with a jagged branch and his fists to overpower Vega with the aid of April using a UV flashlight. Telekinesis: Due to an overdose of his prototype serum that was originally intended to make him human again, his blood was unintentionally purified. Due to his purer blood, Adrian gained powerful telekinetic abilities and used it against Vega, cooking him from the inside with his own blood, before detonating his head with a mere touch. In Episode 16, it was revealed that the change in his body was permanent and he plans to remove all blueprints of the serum from the face of the Earth, for its power is too dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. Weaknesses Sunlight: As Adrian stated, sunlight hurts him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. Overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones most affected by this problem. A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too.